The Morphology/Ultrastructure Core Facility will serve all investigators of the SCOR grant who need histological, histochemical, and ultrastructural analyses of biological specimens. This Core will provide expertise in the following areas of morphological tissue analyses: (1) Processing of tissues for routine histology (paraffin embedding; routine staining procedures); (2) Processing or tissues and cells for specialized histochemical analyses (live or fixed tissues and cells); (3) Processing of tissues or cultured cells for routine transmission and scanning electron microscopic analyses (fixation, plastic embedding; thick- and thin-sectioning; uranyl acetate/lead staining; critical point drying; thin-layer sputtering, etc.); and (4) Processing of tissues or cells for specialized, ultrastructural- histochemical analyses (e.g., GAG histochemistry; Immuno- Electron Microscopy; etc). The Morphology/Ultrastructure Core will also provide expertise in the areas of photography and quantitative ultrastructural analyses (Stereology).